


Mélomanie

by RannieCRL



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Music, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RannieCRL/pseuds/RannieCRL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfall事件后，Bond搬进了新公寓，并渐渐爱上了楼上传来的音乐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Record I, Side A

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mélomanie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660544) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



> 译者前言：
> 
> 时隔三年，终于等来了Bond新电影！我也是时隔2年多再次翻译00Q的长篇。这次这篇是AO3有名的大大dhampir72的作品。其实我在2014年下旬就要到了授权，但因为健康和学业的关系一直没有时间动笔。但现在Spectre马上在就要在北美和中国上映了，我觉得我不重新动笔对不起我最爱的00Q。这篇文章是英文4万多字的八章大长篇，我会努力保持每两周更新的速度。文章主题是音乐，所以每一章都有配两到三首音乐。希望大家能喜欢。Happy Reading!!!!!!!

 

Melomanie (法语) – 对音乐和旋律有着过分的，不正常的热爱和深度的吸引力

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

那些建筑看起来都一个样。整条街充斥着外观一致的房子和停在门口的相似黑白车辆。

 

就连每家每户的庭院设计都看上去没多大区别，给这个社区增添了一丝和谐有序的感觉。这样也许看上去挺顺眼的，但一切都毫无个性，彰显着对依附，规矩，纪律和准则的追求。

 

 

Bond对这一切都感到厌恶。

 

 

这是MI6挑的地方，不是他选的。他们很明显不想再继续为Bond那些奢华的酒店买单了。要不然他们就是想在他留在伦敦的这几周内好好看住他。负责看着他的人肯定特别苦逼，谁叫Bond喜欢每过几天就换一个酒店。也许他们认为一间在安静社区里的无聊公寓可以让他稍微消停一点。Bond认为出这个主意的人真应该被开除。00探员们一点儿都不适合这种环境，尤其是Bond。

 

但这是上头的命令：医疗部指定的强制休假。Bond不用问就知道自己的护照已经失效了；他深信如果自己跑到任何一个机场的附近，他肯定会被立马拘留。MI6很明显地不相信他不会再擅离职守，不过介于他的前科，也不能怪他们一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳了。

 

在Skyfall事件发生后，Bond真的非常需要休息，也应该对此抱以感激。但随着他身上最严重的伤口渐渐复原，每天的无所事事让Bond感到非常坐立不安。他需要任务。他需要用其他事情让自己不再去想发生在苏格兰的事。但Mallory在他再休息满20天之前扣留了所有的任务。于是现在，Bond有了过于充裕的时间来处理手头的事情。

 

收拾行李。

 

他也没啥东西。他的生活方式注定他从来就不会拥有太多。但他仍有一存储间的东西得整理。他“死了”之后，他的所有东西都被随意地丢进了各个盒子中，没有任何的规律或标签。所以Bond在寻找他最喜欢的威士忌酒杯时发现自己被散乱在公寓四处的纸箱子们给包围了。半个小时的寻找无果后他放弃了，然后干脆坐在沙发上就着瓶子喝了起来。

 

好在这个公寓还配备了部分家具。Bond觉得没有比去买新家具更让他厌恶的事情了。

 

Bond一边灌酒一边盯着黑色的电视机屏幕。现在才下午三点，但Bond才不管。公寓里新油漆和木质清洁剂的味道只是徒增了Bond对这公寓的憎恶。Bond从沙发上站起，走到打开了一点的窗边。刚入十月，天气就已经冷得有些不舒服了，不过也不会让一个苏格兰人不敢打开窗户（注1）。

 

他走回沙发，看着放在陌生咖啡桌上的酒瓶。桌脚上还带着从运送地带来的塑料包膜。Bond漫不经心地拽了拽离他最近的一角，目光穿过麦卡伦（注2）的深色瓶颈，落在桌上唯一的另一件物品上。

 

M的那个丑陋陶瓷斗犬死死盯着他。

 

Bond狠狠地扯着塑料包膜，努力控制住自己不去摔坏那蠢东西。那东西让他不断想起那个总是满口胡言，却比任何人都爱国的固执老女人。她对自己的职责深信不疑。她是如此坚强，而Bond对她这一点是又爱又恨。不过说真的，每当他想起英格兰-想起“家”-他总会想到她。

 

但他最终还是辜负了她。

 

Bond闭上眼睛，靠近沙发。街头的声音从开着的窗户传来：轮胎碾过积了几天的小水洼的哗啦声，孩子们的欢笑声，远处正要袭来的雷雨声。一切都是那么普通，平淡；对Bond来说可怕得让他快要失控。 所以他再次拿起酒瓶，一直喝到夜幕降临。

 

他听到邻居们的归来，开门的声音，电视机开启的声音，不同厨房里正在烹煮的不同菜肴的香味让这栋楼渐渐有了生机。他知道这栋楼里基本上住的都是MI6各种不同类型的成员，包括退休的，在职的，还有仍健在或已故员工的伴侣和家庭。Bond还没见过任何人，不过，他其实也没啥兴趣。知道他们都是MI6的人让他在信箱前和地下停车场看到任何人都不会怀疑就足够了。

 

那天晚上7点左右，在Bond起身去关窗户的时候楼上的住户回来了。那个时候他又累又懒，一点儿都不想在不是自己挑选的沙发上继续喝酒。Bond闭上眼睛，听着楼上的人来回走动。天花板没有在那个人的重量下发出噪音，可能他天生就动作轻，或者比较体贴楼下的住户。

 

Bond转了个身，伸出手去拿酒瓶。他知道自己得停下来，但他就是没法阻止自己。他刚把酒瓶伸到嘴边，楼上的声音就变了。

 

[有人在弹钢琴。](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uao79HpHYU4&list=PL04rA9xZGqGmB0E_PCjvC_fagCKEyClC_&index=2)

 

 

Bond从来没有听过这首曲子，既不是古典乐也不是流行曲，旋律听起来的感觉在忧伤和欢快之间游走，但这曲子里有些什么让Bond停了下来。他把酒瓶放回桌上，背靠上沙发的扶手。 他听着听着，直到坠入梦境。

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bond从宿醉中醒来，他试着用咖啡和阿司匹林醒酒，结果让自己往主浴室那个原封未动的马桶里呕吐不止。他的后背因为睡在沙发上而发疼，他的脑仁在眼窝后狠狠抽搐。Bond讨厌镜子里自己的模样。他一片狼藉，虚弱又一脸醉相，他的年纪对这一切来说都太老了。他嘴角和眼角边的线条证明着他在无可避免的老去，加上他发红的双眼和未经梳洗的外表，看上去一点儿不像过去那么英俊潇洒。

 

他洗了澡，刮了胡子，然后穿戴整齐准备回MI6去烦一烦行政管理处的员工，看看他这个鬼样子能不能吓到几个人好让他回到任务中去。Moneypenny在他对秘书人员们带来可怕阴影前把他拽出去陪她吃午餐。

 

“你已经开始挠墙了，对吧？”她问。她选了一间离总部有几条街远的，有着装模做样的菜单和离谱价格的该死的法式餐厅。

 

“我不明白为什么Mallory不让我出任务，”Bond回答，避开了她的询问。

 

“你知道，给特工出任务的每一天都分配相对天数的恢复期是明文规定的，”Moneypenny说。“你应得一个假期。”

 

“如果我真想休假的话，我一开始就会找个别的职业。”Bond说。

 

“不要太固执了。放轻松点。出去找点乐子？”Moneypenny建议，不过她的嘴角扯出一个笑，无声地告诉Bond，不，她不会跟他上床。

 

“这可不是我对乐子的定义，”Bond说。

 

“那就想个方法把这变得有趣，”Moneypenny回答。“你干嘛不去找个爱好？”

 

Bond对她挑了挑眉，然后她笑了。

 

“好啦好啦。虽然想象你开始做针线活会是个很可爱的画面，”Moneypenny说到。“但说真的，如果你不想做普通人做的事，你可以找点别的事做？”

 

“比如说？”Bond问，因为他已经掌握任何00探员都会的武术，使用任何武器都（没）有问题（注3），就算他的体型可以更好点，他也不打算用无意义的健身训练来消磨时间。他八成在去上动感单车（注4）课之前就会把腿摔断。

 

“嗯… 那去R&D部门测试武器怎么样？”Moneypenny想了想后说。“我记得Q告诉过我他们接下来的几周日程里都会专研一些新设计。也许你可以去搭把手？”

 

Bond想起他在Silva逃走后就没回去过那个地方。他在和M出发去苏格兰之后就跟Q断开了联络，在那个事件后也没有什么理由再去联系他的军需官了。他好奇在那之后Q怎么样了。

 

“那孩子，”Bond开口，在侍者端来他们的午餐时暂停了一下。确保那个人听不到他们的对话后Bond才继续：“那个新的Q。他怎么样了？在… 那之后。”

 

Moneypenny盯着他。 “所以你什么都不知道？”她问。

 

“如果我知道我还会问你吗？”Bond回答。

 

“他替你说话了，”Moneypenny说，“在管委会（注5）和Mallory面前维护了你。你现在还没失业应该是托他的福。”

 

Bond看着她从她的沙拉里切开一片梨。

 

“很可爱的孩子，”她认真地说，“就是有点太安静了。从来都不怎么说自己的事儿。挺可惜的，我认识一个跟他肯定绝配的女孩，不过你知道，我不想随便下结论。”

 

“下什么结论？”Bond问道，不是很理解她的意思。

 

“你知道，”Moneypenny说，在Bond给了她一脸困惑后，她继续说：“他作为一个男人来说也太漂亮了点。也许他是另一边的（注6），如果你明白我的意思。”

 

“哦，”Bond说。性取向对Bond来说从来都不重要，除非在某种程度上来说会影响他完成任务。他只在乎那个男人只见了他两次却很坚决地维护他这个事实。

 

“其实没人在乎，”Moneypenny继续，“特别是在服务器的问题终于被搞定之后。你知道现在我们的数据库有多好管理了么… ”

 

Bond心不在焉地听着这段其实只有一个人在说的对话，他一边无聊地戳着他的午餐一边想着也许是时候去拜访一下他的军需官了。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

那天下午晚些时候，Bond来到TSS去找Q，不过发现自己得排个队。Q正在跟一群技术人员激烈地讨论着；其他人则围在四周等着跟他说话。Bond站在一个拱门边一声不响地看着他。他看起来比Bond印象中的还清瘦，而且他真的需要剪剪头发了，这两点都让他看上去对这个职位来说过于年轻。不过Bond继续观察，然后发现Q比起其他部门的领导来说，他听的比说的多，好像他的下属们想说的话非常值得他花费时间似的。

 

就算是如此贴心的开放政策（注7），还是有些人抒发了不满。

 

Bond知道他们的新基地在战略上比之前在泰晤士河边的的浮夸总部要安全多了，不过看来这里也有其他各种各样的问题。R&D的某个人抱怨说如果他们再不更新通风系统，他们就得在违反防火条例的状态下进行规定测试。他们边上一个穿着白大褂的人表示同情，然后一边公然地抨击搬到这个地点的决定，一边批评这位“太过年轻”的军需处长官做事的方式。Bond咬住舌头不让自己介入，毕竟这不是他的地盘。而刚好这个话题选择在这个时候被提起，一直对下属们的不配合面无表情的Q头上开始乌云密布。

 

“如果你有更好的做事方法，别客气，让我见识见识。”

 

讨论双方一开始都没注意他，直到他开了口。两个人瞬间都站直了，对自己说上司坏话被抓个正着而脸红。

 

“我想也是，”Q说，只匆匆瞄了Bond一眼然后看向他们。“你应该会高兴听到我们没有对通风系统进行任何升级的理由是，这里目前来说只是个临时基地。我们可不会在这个迟早会搬走的地方花上一大笔预算，明白了吗？”

 

看着众人频频点头，他继续道。

 

“迁址尚在计划中。这个月月底我们就会知道到底要如何进行了。与此同时，我要求你们都保持耐心，运用你们的聪明才智想出有创意的方法解决我们目前的问题。我建议你们使用TSS推荐的方法，建立一个项目小组然后互相合作。如果你们实在着急，你们也可以去MI5找人帮忙，但如果连这个方法都不行，那我强烈建议你们退一步重新考虑一下职业选择。还有问题吗？”

 

那两位技术人员在Q的言论下保持了沉默；Bond费了老大劲才没大笑出来。

 

“所以？”Q问道，挑了挑眉。

 

“没有问题了，”其中一个说，另一个摇了摇头作为回答。

 

“很好。如果你们想到问题就再来问我，”Q说，然后他们很快地离开了。Q在他们才迈了一两步后补充道：“哦，对了先生们。如果你们以后继续认为像年龄这种微不足道的小问题会影响我管理这个部门的话，我可以很明确地告诉你，后果会… 很不愉快。”

 

Q对他们微笑，那种看上去很甜美却暗藏杀机的笑。那两个人落荒而逃。

 

“很好，下一个？”Q问到；其他两个人也匆忙离去，留下Bond一个。

 

“你还挺懂得解散人群的，”Bond说道。

 

“我的诸多特长之一，”Q回答。他的眼睛看上去很疲倦，但他的站姿还是一如既往地笔直警觉。

 

“听起来你挺需要这么多人手的（注8），”Bond说，故意瞟了一眼四周那些假装没有在偷听的人。

 

“你想象不出来的，”Q回答。“如果我早知道当保姆也是我的工作职责之一，我会要求更高的薪水。”

 

Bond笑了一下。Q示意他跟着自己然后迈开脚步。

 

“我能为你做什么，Bond?”他问到。“你不在我今天的日程上。”

 

“Mallory的错，”Bond说，口气有点哀怨。

 

“别让看到他正在让你抓狂。那只会让他更得意。他那样的人总是这样，”Q一边说一边带着他走进一间角落里的小办公室。这里堆满了东西，光线阴暗，之前可能只是个衣帽间。办公桌基本上占满了整个空间，两台电脑屏幕夹在文件夹，纸张，订装本，一盘盘装备零件和一卷卷设计图之间。

 

“地方不错，”Bond说，转移了话题。他准备关上门，但Q抬手阻止了。

 

“请别关门，这里面让我有点幽闭恐惧，”Q说，Bond便礼貌地让门开着。Q在桌上翻找着什么。“你还没回答我的问题：我能为你做什么？”

 

Bond把双手插进口袋里，突然发现自己的确没有什么来这里的理由。

 

“我就不能来看你？”Bond问道。 Q从他的翻找中抬眼。

 

“不好意思我不觉得你是那种类型的，”Q说道。

 

“真冷淡，”Bond笑着说。

 

“但我是对的，”Q回答。“你才不是那种人呢。所以你到底来这里干嘛？”

 

Bond往门框边靠了靠。

 

“我有一个问题，”Bond说。

 

“说吧，”Q回答，将注意力集中到Bond身上。Q认真看着自己的样子让Bond明白Moneypenny说军需官过于漂亮的意思了。虽然之前就见过面，Bond从来没有好好仔细看过Q的样子。他有着好看的脸蛋和颜色-让人想要歌颂的那种黑色头发和对比强烈的白色皮肤- 而且就算戴着眼镜，他绿色的双瞳是如此地生动明亮。

 

“你为什么那么做？”Bond问。

 

“做什么？”

 

“维护我。” Q眨了眨眼，有点困惑。

 

“为什么不？”

 

“你之前怎么说的… 一艘可耻地被拖去废弃的大破船？”

 

Q的嘴角上挑了一点点。

 

“我说的是那幅画，”Q说。

 

“你才不是，”Bond回答。

 

“好吧，有时候我们喜欢靠第一印象先入为主，”Q一边叠文件夹一边解释道，“但我们的行为可以让别人对自己先入为主的定位做出修改。”

 

Bond感觉到这是Q承认自己失误，在道歉的一种方式。

 

“所以你对你的先入为主做出修改了吗？”Bond问道。

 

Q从自己手头的事情中抬起头看着他。

 

“我有。你呢？”Q问。

 

这个问题很直接，但不是在质问。他们两个那天都做出了错误的判断。Bond还是会承认的。

 

“是的，”Bond说。

 

Q笑了，伸出手，就像在国家艺术馆初次见面的那天一样。

 

Bond有力地回握。虽然看上去很脆弱的样子，Q的握手如第一次那般自信有力。但这次情况不一样了，Bond不再质疑Q的能力和动机；他不再于Q的眼中寻找背叛。这让他可以注意到其他东西，比如Q手心微低的温度，光滑的皮肤，右手腕上松垮垮的简单黑色手表。Bond最惊讶的是Q的指尖居然有茧子。虽然不像Bond手上的那么粗糙，但茧子的确存在，好像Q的手并不只是打打字而已。Q和他神秘的笑容让Bond好奇了一会儿，不过这是Q开口道：

 

“007.”

 

于是Bond笑了，毕竟他不经常能有第二次机会。他早就在M那里失去了这样的机会。 “Q.” 他的军需官收回自己的手，也许他们的手指停留得久了那么一点，但Bond并不打算去多想。

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

苏格兰之后Bond就一直没什么胃口，但他喜欢美食，而且在伦敦期间一直没有去品尝。所以那天晚上，他去他最喜欢的一家餐厅吃饭：一家在切西尔附近的小型高级餐厅。他坐在隐秘的角落里，安静地品尝菲力牛排和浓郁的梅洛红酒。他在一小时后回到家时还能隐约感觉到食物残留的味道。这时已经过了九点，漆黑的公寓看上去一点儿都不温馨。Bond绕过丛丛箱子找到顶灯的开关把房间照亮。他没精力收拾行李，但又撑得没法做其他事，于是他在沙发上躺下。

 

复活其实很无聊，不过说真的，“死亡”的时候也很无聊。他再怎么爱伦敦，当他不怎么想社交的时候，这里跟世界上任何地方都一样让他感到寂寞。Bond觉得自己为找什么而辗转反侧，但他累得不想去找出那是什么，更别提去追寻了。心理医生估计会跟他说他是在悲痛中，或者是在经历某种PTSD，让他去做点有意义的事。但一想到要去采购或者去买本新书只会让他更加焦虑。Bond连电视都不想开，因为他很清楚哪怕连垃圾广告都没法安抚他的问题。

 

楼上的人回家了。Bond听到门轻轻关上的声音，然后听到疲惫地从门口挪进屋的脚步声。Bond完全理解。从他邻居的工作时长来看，那个人应该是MI6的现任员工。Bond很了解这工作所带来的疲惫感。他闭上眼睛，听着楼上的人来回走动。楼上的构造应该和Bond家的差不多。那个人进了厨房，然后进了卧室。Bond竖起耳朵，不过在那个人回到厨房前什么都没听到。他隐约听出烧水壶的声音。那个人在之后停了一会儿，但没有任何其他声音-没有电视，没有电话或跟别人说话的声音，也没有在听音乐。Bond迷迷糊糊快睡着时终于又听到那个人开始移动了。先是椅子移动的声音，然后是小提琴的旋律。那个人演奏了一首有点哀怨的[短篇](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0nXu7mEvkE&list=PL04rA9xZGqGmB0E_PCjvC_fagCKEyClC_&index=3)，然后那个人停下，回到床上。

 

Bond在那之后在沙发上又躺了很久，想着如果这寂静没有那么可怕该有多好。

 

 

 

Chapter 1 END

 

TBC

 

==================================================================

Note: 感谢我的Beta 三尺三，百忙之中还抽空为我校对！！！！三年的00Q伙伴不是盖的~~我们俩决定组成一个翻译组合叫做”纯洁善良翻译组”，大家尽请期待我们组合更多的作品哦~~=DDDDDDD

 

注：

1\. James Bond是苏格兰人。苏格兰在十月基本上就非常冷了，所以这里指他比普通伦敦人更抗冻。

2\. 麦卡伦是很常见的威士忌的一种，瓶身修长。

3\. 原文为“could shoot any weapon with (little) difficulty”, 暗讽Skyfall里他那糟糕的射击成绩。

4\. 原文为Spin Class，单车课，既是国内最常见的“动感单车”。

5\. 原文为“the Board”，指Skyfall里Mallory所属的那个国家安全委员会。

6\. 原文为“leans the other way”，同性恋的通俗说法。

7\. 原文为“open door policy”，普遍指领导者大敞着办公室的门欢迎任何人进来，例如教授欢迎学生随时来办公室讨论问题。

8\. 原文为“sounds like you need a lot of those around here”，Bond在讽刺Q的手下很多却事事都得亲为。

 

 

 


	2. Record I, Side B

  

Bond再也没问过协助R&D部门的事情，特别是领教了他们对待Q的方式后，他一点儿都不想去了。但他真的很无聊，他无法在不是1.受伤、2. 带了人回来、或3.宿醉的情况下在床上呆到超过早晨6点。所以Bond别无选择，只能起床准备咖啡。他亲自购买的第一批东西就是咖啡壶和咖啡粉。虽然咖啡与大部分东西一样不是他赖以生存的必需品，但他还是喜欢。所以，他会准备。

 

这天早上下着雨，但Bond还是能听到他的邻居们起床准备开始新的一天。有这么多邻居感觉挺奇怪的。Bond已经习惯了一个人独占一栋楼的楼顶。夹在这么多人之间感觉非常奇怪，甚至让他觉得有点幽闭恐惧，让他非常不舒服。所以他决定在这段空闲期去找个新公寓，让MI6见鬼去吧。

 

等待咖啡的时候，Bond试图在周边的箱子里找出一个干净的马克杯。当他找到时，他听到楼上那个人连滚带爬地起床然后快速冲向淋浴间。水管中的热水从地下室冲上楼顶的声音回响在Bond的公寓里。灶台上的灯闪烁了一下。

 

反正闲着也是闲着，Bond下定决心要去找个新公寓。

 

* * *

 

 

Bond最后还是没去找新公寓。

 

各种各样的广告和宣传单让他眼花缭乱，上网搜索只会让他更心烦意乱。他想过找个房产经纪，不过还是放弃了。他现在不想跟那些人打交道，因为他们总是喜欢问像他这样的黄金单身汉为何还没结婚，Bond最讨厌这个问题了。所以他放弃了自己的计划，回到MI6的健身室一直训练到傍晚。虽然距离中枪已经过去了很久，他的肩膀还是疼得厉害。但让Bond最糟心的是一轮训练后，他的膝盖和脚也疼得不行。以前对他来说小菜一碟的训练现在让他的双腿疲惫不堪。

 

Bond在MI6的休息室里冲了一个热水澡，一边试着不去想这些。

 

而在那之后他在射击场一塌糊涂的表现让这个念头变得更加难以挥去。他的手颤抖不已，他的肩膀疼痛不堪。对自己 _无能_ 的认知让Bond想去狠狠揍点什么。

 

他在回家的路上又去买了酒。回到家后他连灯都懒得开。他不饿，也不想睡觉。他唯一想做的就是喝酒喝到不能再喝为止，喝到这无力感能消失为止。Bond没找到酒杯，所以他直接从离沙发最近的箱子里抓了一个果汁杯来用。

 

楼上的那个人在6点45分的时候回来了；Bond听到门关上的声音。那时候Bond已经醉醺醺的了，他的脑袋在旋转。他讨厌这样，但无法停止。他痛恨自己，痛恨这个公寓，痛恨大家都装作什么事都没发生过似的继续过每一天，好像M没有死似的。Bond盯着那个陶瓷斗犬，想起她是如何在自己怀里渐渐失去了温度。他摸了摸自己的手和后颈。他能感觉到她的血迹残留在那里，永远都不会消失，因为是他杀死了她。

 

Bond拿起杯子，但他的手在他想着M、目标、苏格兰和自己如何 _没用_ ，如何无法停止时抖个不停，杯中的酒变得无法下咽。

 

他狠狠地将杯子摔向墙壁。

 

玻璃破碎的声音让他稍微觉得舒服了一点。他把身边的一个空瓶子也捡起来扔了出去。一个接着一个。他干脆把还没喝完的瓶子也砸了。酒液浸湿了墙壁；碎玻璃铺了一地。

 

但这远远不够。

 

Bond踢倒箱子，把里面的东西也拿出来扔。但他被椅子、落地灯和角桌给绊倒了。他摔倒的时候顺带翻倒了咖啡桌，把桌面的玻璃给砸碎了。碎片四溅，连M的陶瓷斗犬也没能幸免。

 

这让他停下了。那个丑陋的陶瓷斗犬在地毯上碎成了几片红色、蓝色和白色的小块。这不是随便什么装饰品；这是M的。这是M的，也是他所拥有属于她的唯一遗物。而他却 _毁_ 了这个遗物，如同他毁了她，毁了她对他的信任。

 

Bond没有发觉自己跪倒在这些碎片面前，直到他的膝盖被碎片所划破。他没发觉自己无意识地一边一直不断重复着“ _no, no, no_ ”一边小心地捡起那些碎片。他收起所有碎片时手掌已经被棱角划出了很多伤口。血迹渗透到地毯上，渗透到他的西裤上，甚至沾上了斗犬的碎片。

 

他小心翼翼地把碎片拿到厨房，放到料理台上。运气好的话也许他能把碎片组装回去。也许能最起码挽回一点他搞砸了的东西。他不知道能不能做到。

 

他不知道自己还有没有那个资格。

 

而此时楼上，一片寂静。

 

* * *

 

第二天Bond一边忍耐宿醉一边用缠满绷带的手收拾他的公寓。他没有回MI6，没有打电话报到，也没有接响起过几次的电话。相反，他把剩下的酒精全部倒了，还把所有的垃圾都收拾了。然后他去街口的商店买了健康的食物和强力胶。回来后Bond把食物放进冰箱，然后坐在料理台边把M的斗犬粘了回去。这挺难的，而且粘回去之后看起来不太一样了，不过也不赖。强力胶干了之后，Bond把斗犬放在壁炉台上，这样他就不会再打碎它了。

 

下午3点的时候，他楼上的邻居走动了一下。Bond听到吸尘器的声音和一点点电视的声音。过了一会儿，电视的声音被[钢琴声](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RHvzTMcyaA&index=1&list=PL04rA9xZGqGmB0E_PCjvC_fagCKEyClC_)所代替。

 

Bond打开窗户让午后的微风吹进家中，然后好奇楼上是什么样的人。是个男人？还是女人？他在MI6是做什么的？他是否对现状不满？是不是因为这样他演奏的音乐才总是那么悲伤？Bond在他的沙发上坐下，他觉得这里应该就正好在楼上的钢琴下面，可以听得更清楚。无论楼上是谁，这个人很厉害，应该是从小学习而且从未中断过，不像Bond只对音乐有过短暂的接触。他往后靠，闭上眼睛。今天他的头脑清晰了许多。虽然还是乌云密布，但音乐声阻挡了将袭的暴雨（注1）。

 

他感到平静。

 

他想，M那时是否也感到了平静。（注2）

 

* * *

  

他保持了两天滴酒未沾和正常饮食，结果Bond在大半夜里一边大叫着一边掉下了床。

 

黑暗中他躺在地上一边颤抖一边气喘吁吁。Bond很少做梦，但那天晚上他做梦了。他梦到苏格兰，梦到火焰，梦到他在溺水。他梦到血和M。他梦到Silva还活着，梦到那只最后剩下的可怕老鼠成功逃出了小岛（注3）。他觉得反胃，但他靠意志力不让自己吐出来。

 

情绪渐渐舒缓了，Bond终于能再度呼吸。他闻起来像汗水和恐慌，他的双脚冰冷。他虚弱地爬回床上，床头柜上的钟显示现在是凌晨2点。

 

Bond听到楼上传来细微的脚步声，然后脚步声停在了他的上方。[一串轻柔的音符由一记长弓从琴弦带出](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inb8MMZ-QmA&list=PL04rA9xZGqGmB0E_PCjvC_fagCKEyClC_&index=4)。旋律转变成一首缓慢、慰籍的曲子，是Bond从未听过的。他的心跳和呼吸都渐渐恢复了正常。他感觉肾上腺素在消去，让疲惫感重新渗入他的骨髓和肌肉。Bond盯着天花板，盯着楼上的人出色演奏的地方，直到他的双眼合上。

 

这首摇篮曲轻抚着他，伴他入睡。

 

* * *

 

Bond不知道自己是怎么了。

第二天早上，在楼上的人去上班后，Bond走到5楼，在那个人的门上留下一张纸条。

 

_谢谢你_

_\-- 407_

 

* * *

  

Bond决定放弃找新公寓，转而把重心放到自己的体能训练上。毕竟他还是得在回归任务前的测试中过关的，但这一次就没有M在他的分数不够时在背后帮他一把了。Bond很不情愿地接受自己的肩膀需要治疗的事实，不过他没有去找医疗部，而是在网络上找了他可以在家里用一条旧皮带和一个网球完成的复健练习。在MI6，他尽量多做有氧运动，穿插着一些力量训练，不过他的记录比以前差多了。他在重新称体重之后才发现原因是他整整掉了一个体重级。所以他决定先从多进食开始恢复体重，哪怕大部分时间里他都没什么胃口。不过他讨厌在员工食堂里被大家行注目礼，他只好抓了些外带食物去找个清静的地方吃饭。

 

于是他跑到了Q分部。

 

Bond穿过R&D部门直直走向TSS。这里挺安静的。周围墙上的大屏幕上滚动着Bond看不懂的无数条编码。工作区里只有几个人，而Q不在那里。Bond轻手轻脚地沿着狭长走廊的墙边走向Q的办公室。门开着，Q正痛苦地耸拉在他的桌上。他戴着耳机，一边捏着鼻梁，看上去正被耳机里的对话所烦恼着。

 

当他注意到Bond，他坐直了身子，一副“ _谢天谢地你来了_ ”的反应。

 

“你知道，那听起来像是应该和预算部讨论的问题。要不你回去写个计划书带到周二的会议上来？”Q建议到，然后快速地补充：“然后就是，我这边手头上有些事必须处理，所以我必须挂电话了，嗯，好的，再见。”

 

“再见”还没说完Q就把耳机摘了，叹着气把耳机丢到一边。

 

“幸苦的一天啊，亲爱的？”Bond问；Q直接对他比了个中指。Bond大笑着拉过一把椅子。椅子上本来堆着看起来很重要的文件，不过这位特工觉得这些东西呆在地上比较好看。Q没在乎，他的头还贴在桌子上呢。

 

“这可不是我想做的，”他嘀咕着。

 

“你本来想做什么？”Bond好奇地问。Q坐直了，头发乱七八糟地，眼镜也有点歪了。

 

“做些我真正擅长的事，”Q回答，把一叠文件丢到地上，“而不是这些管理性的狗屎。”

 

“你看上去做的挺好啊，”Bond说着，从袋子里拿出他的午餐。

 

“我也就装模做样而已。”（注4）

 

“我以为成为军需官就是成就了？”Bond问。(注4）

 

“你要知道，这个位置不是我自愿的。接管个稍微低几级的位子对我来说就够了。这样我能有更多的时间来做更多想做的事…”Q抱怨道，然后看了一眼Bond的外带盒子。“你要在我办公室里吃东西？”

 

“是的，”Bond回答。

 

“你就连也给我带点儿的基本礼貌都没有吗？”Q问。Bond在袋子里翻了翻。

 

“薯片？”Bond供上。

 

“滚出去，”Q指向大门。

 

“那我给你半个三明治，”Bond说。Q看上去稍微开心一点儿。

 

“什么口味的？”他问。

 

“有关系吗？有什么吃什么。”

 

“苛刻的交易，不过我接受。”

 

Bond把袋子扯成两半，把其中一半递了过去。Q的表情让Bond觉得他是被奉上了一份用钻石盘子盛装的黄金和珠宝。

 

“他们不怎么放你出去，是吧？”Bond问。

 

“不。就算他们放了，我也没空。”Q叹了口气，把三明治的面包边缘掰下来。“之前我倒是有点假期。挺好的，我几乎睡了一整天。”

 

“你干嘛折磨那个三明治？”Bond指着被用作临时盘子的袋子上的面包碎。

 

“我不喜欢芝麻，”Q耸了耸肩，咬了一口他的三明治。他一边嚼一边做了个鬼脸，然后把三明治分开来。

 

“那现在你在干嘛？”Bond问。

 

“西红柿很恶心，”Q回答。

 

“西红柿对你身体好。”

 

“恶心。”

 

“你真奇葩。”

 

“你无权说话，”Q告诉他，然后把挑完西红柿的三明治重新拼好。

 

“为什么？”

 

“这个问题只会带来严重的后果。”

 

“你这么觉得？”

 

“我很确定。”

 

Bond笑了，嘴里塞满了西红柿和火鸡肉。

 

“所以你有什么故事？”Bond问。

 

“没有故事，”Q回答。

 

“为什么？”Bond问。

 

“我不是喜欢说故事的类型。”

 

“为何？”

 

“故事是说给小孩听的，或者是给那些闲得发慌的大人们，”Q满脸无趣地回答。

 

“你在派对上一定很受欢迎，”Bond充满讽刺地说。

 

“我一直都是派对上的核心人物，”Q回答。

 

“是哦。”

 

“那当然，如果我真的去的话。”

 

“哦？”

 

“你看不出来吗？我不喜欢人群，”Q说。

 

“不会，一点儿都看不出来，”Bond回答。“所以你也不喜欢我咯？”

 

“我尤其不喜欢你，”Q说。

 

他们俩其实都在笑。这是Bond很长时间以来有过的最轻松的对话了。Q在他们用餐期间故意无视了响起的电话。最后，他们俩共享了那一小包薯片。

 

“谢了，”Q说。

 

“为了什么？”Bond在起身丢垃圾时停下来问到。

 

“为了三明治，”Q回答。

 

“我觉得我反而赚到了，”Bond说。

 

“赚到了什么？”Q问。

 

“好的陪伴，”Bond回答。

 

Q在这句赞美下稍微红了脸，于是他把Bond从椅子上赶到门口。Bond还没出走廊就听到Q的声音从背后传来。

 

“大虾三明治，带腌黄瓜。”

 

“这是个提示吗？”Bond问，把脑袋钻回办公室里。Q的一只手已经在键盘上飞舞，另一只在伸向耳机。他连眼都没抬就回答到：

 

“这是我的价码。现在赶紧走，有些人还是有活儿要干的。”

 

直到很久之后，在Bond走在回家的路上时，他才发现自己一直没有停止过微笑。

 

* * *

 

那天晚上Bond回到家时，门上并没有纸条。但在第二天早上他出门慢跑时，他在门的猫眼边看到贴着一张留言。

 

_不客气。_

_Always,_

_\-- 507_

 

字迹有点倾斜，而且字之间的间隔很小，好像是用左手写的。总体来说看上去很男性化，但那个always看上去却浪漫得有些女性化，所以Bond不想乱下结论。他回到厨房里从抽屉里找出了一张外卖单。他在单子上留言，然后上楼把纸条塞进了507号的门缝里。

 

_你能再为我演奏吗？_

_\-- 407_

 

Bond在一场艰难的训练和在MI6休息室里的一趟热水澡后彻底忘了这茬。特别是在中午的时候他也没能想起，毕竟他得将注意力集中在为Q带一个没有芝麻的、带腌黄瓜的大虾三明治。

 

“当心，我会习惯的。”Q在Bond提着两个外卖袋进门时警告他。

 

“有何不可？”Bond问，将袋子放在Q的键盘边，一边注意不去打碎他的字谜杯。

 

“那你不在的时候我该怎么办？我得自己找吃的了，”Q说。

 

“为啥不能让你的‘小黄人们’（注5）帮你？”Bond问。

 

“‘ _小黄人们_ ’，哦， _棒极了_ ，”Q叹了口气。

 

“看来我开始了什么？”Bond说着，将三明治从袋子里拿出来。

 

“ _不好_ 的东西。他们会恨死这个的，”Q回答，一边拨开午餐的塑料膜。

 

Bond靠着椅子坐下，看着Q检查他的三明治是否符合他的标准。

 

“喜欢他们吗？”Bond问。

 

“谁？”Q问，咬了一口。

 

“‘小黄人们’，”Bond解释，趁着Q若有所思地嚼着三明治的当口也咬了一口自己的三明治。

 

“当然了，要不然很难跟他们一起工作的，”Q回答。

 

“那他们喜欢你吗？”Bond问。

 

“那应该问他们，不是问我。”

 

“你觉得呢？”

 

“可能不吧。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“办公室惯例。我是他们的上司，所以概率是他们应该不喜欢我，”Q耸了耸肩。“而且，我也算是你的上司。所以你应该也不怎么喜欢我。”

 

“我喜欢你，”Bond说，“前提是你没有晚了30秒才叫我跳上列车，或者让我自己用背撞。（注6）”

 

“好吧，那我也喜欢你，”Q回答，“前提是你没有表现得像个彻底的混蛋，或者用科摩多龙吃了装备这种烂理由来搪塞我。”

 

“那是真的。Moneypenny目睹了一切。”

 

“重点是，你很快会回到任务中，”Q说。“你很快会开始对我大吼大叫，我也一样。所以办公室惯例，大家都讨厌自己的上司。”

 

Bond靠上椅背。

 

“Mallory是你的上司，”Bond说。

 

“是的，”Q回答，又咬了一口三明治。

 

“那你讨厌他吗？”Bond问。

 

Q嚼了几口，咽下。他没有马上回答，而是在袋子里找薯片。

 

“我不讨厌他，但我也不是说有多喜欢他。他也没那么糟，我觉得，”Q小心地说，然后叹了口气，“但他不是她。”

 

“没有人能取代她，”Bond说。

 

“抱歉，我不应该提起那件事。”Q说着，避开了视线。

 

“你可以提起她，”Bond告诉他，尽管提起她会让自己难受。他想起家中壁炉台上的斗犬，想起他是如何伤了手也要从一地碎片中尽量拯救起全部。然后他看到Q有点痛苦地挣扎着不去看自己。Bond想了一会儿 _为什么_ ，然后他懂了，明明白白地：Q有负罪感。他觉得自己应该为M的死负责，就像Bond一样，他觉得他也辜负了她。Q试图不去表现出来，但Bond看出来了，因为他每日每夜都能在镜子里看到相同的样子。他很熟悉那种自责，悲伤和自我厌恶的表情。但在Q脸上这些看起来不对，如此悲伤的表情不适合如此年轻的Q。Bond想安慰他，可他不知道该怎么做，所以他说：“真的，你可以提起她。”

 

“还是算了吧，”Q说，清了清嗓子。他们之间的沉默有点让人不适。“不过也许这是没有人喜欢的我原因，我也是个替位者。”

 

Bond看着Q，Q试图微笑，但他的笑容很僵硬，很不适合他的脸。他漂亮的脸蛋不应该看上去如此勉强。

 

“你还 _不错_ ，”Bond说，Q的嘴角上扬了一点，试图不笑出来，“但你的穿衣品味很差。你色盲吗？”

 

Q往他身上丢了一片薯片。

 

“你才不懂什么叫真正的糟糕呢。你很快就会领教了，”Q保证道。

 

“哦？”Bond饶有兴趣地回答。

 

“你不知道吗？”Q扬起眉毛。

 

“知道什么？”

 

“你下周要接受体能测试了。周二早上。”

 

Bond成功地让自己的脸上没有显示出任何情绪。这真是头一次听说。Bond以为会是在下个月初，他的假期结束之前。这比预期早了6天。虽然他也很想早点回到任务中去，但他的体力还没恢复，他的体重也还没在努力下恢复。Bond想Mallory是不是故意的。他觉得这个新的“M”只想找个借口炒了他，而不合格的体能测试是最好的理由。

 

“没人告诉我，”Bond说。

 

“啊，那，那你不是从我这里听到的…”Q回答，坐回他的椅子上。

 

“好吧，谢谢你的提醒，”Bond有点心不在焉地说。

他已经在盘算着测试前还能做些什么的。他在搞垮自己之前能做的也就那么多了。和以前不同，现在Bond只有唯一一次机会。要么合格，要么退休。这是新的规定。Bond一言不发地收拾好东西准备离开。Q在门边叫住他。

 

“Bond，”Q说。

 

Bond转过身看着他。Q从桌子后起身，看上去有点尴尬，好像他不知道该如何表达自己想说什么似的。

 

“Good luck，”Q说。（注7）

 

“我不需要运气，”Bond回答。

 

“得了吧，你的工作离不开运气，”Q说。Bond大笑，毕竟这是事实，虽然他也不想承认就是了。

 

* * *

  

隔天早上，Bond带着一丝焦虑起床。他在客厅和厨房之间的硬木地板上做了一百个仰卧起坐和俯卧撑，试图不去想几天后的体能测试。但这套运动没能阻止他担忧，早上在小区里的慢跑也没用。他觉得他有点被这一切所击溃时，他看到那个东西贴在大门上。又一张便利贴：

 

_当然了。_

_敲三次，我就会为你演奏一首催眠曲。_

_Always,_

_\-- 507_

 

Bond觉得他的压力减轻了一些。

 

然后他笑了。

 

* * *

 

 在一天的严格训练后，Bond晚上躺在床上，全身上下的每一根骨头和每一块肌肉都疼得他无法入睡。他想起放在厨房抽屉里的便利贴。他的邻居说敲三次就好，好像Bond的要求一点儿都不奇怪似的。他们根本不认识对方，但Bond却可以对他提要求；而这个人也接受了。Bond想也许不应该去接受这个好意，但已经午夜了，他不想继续失眠，也不想去找安眠药。所以，Bond从床上坐起，然后站在床垫上，敲了三次天花板。

他的上方，很长时间里都是一片寂静。然后Bond听到床咔吱一声，台灯开启的咔嗒声，伴随着的是一串移动向客厅的脚步声。Bond感觉他竖起耳朵了很久很久。他听到厨房里钟表的声音，水管里热水流过的声音，还有外面轻柔的雨声。

 

今晚没有小提琴。也没有钢琴。Bond想也许那个陌生人没有当真。也许他只是礼貌性地回复，而Bond在大半夜无缘无故把人家吵醒了。他躺回床上，盯着天花板，为这个时间吵醒楼上的无名氏感到自责，想着怎样才能给他道歉…

 

[ 然后他听到了。 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdiLxyGH8Lg&index=5&list=PL04rA9xZGqGmB0E_PCjvC_fagCKEyClC_)

音符是如此轻柔，Bond差点就错过了。旋律融入了雨声，无法描述的优美，悲伤。但随着旋律的进行，从那丝悲伤中衍生出了什么，坚强同时又脆弱。Bond无法用英语中的任何一个词汇或任何画面来表达这种感觉。那超越了所有的智慧和经历，同时也包容了一切。

 

这令人心碎。

 

音乐渐渐弱下来，直到变成和开始时一样的，一串在他皮肤上轻叹过的孤独旋律。最后一个音符在演奏者停止演奏回到床上去后都一直在回荡着。Bond在黑暗中盯着天花板，试图搞清楚一个素未谋面的人为什么能演奏出让他感动万分，刻骨铭心的旋律。

 

有那么一瞬间，他在想，是否可能爱上一个从未见过的人。

 

* * *

 

 第二天早上去MI6前，Bond写了一个纸条贴在507号的门上：

 

_你昨晚演奏的曲子_

_是我这辈子听到的最美的旋律_

_是否方便给我一份录音呢？_

_\-- 407_

 

Bond走到走廊尽头，又转回了门口。他想把纸条撕了别留了，但纠结到最后还是留下了。2天过去了，楼上都没有动静。Bond一直想着这事，结果在训练时把自己摔到地上。在第三天的早晨，Bond喝着早餐咖啡时，他听到有什么被塞进门缝里的声音。Bond立刻跑去查看，看到一个白色的信封躺在门毯上。信封里的盒子里装着一张CD。CD盘上用黑色的永久马克笔写着 _407_ 和前一天的日期。盒子上没有任何留言，但当Bond检查信封时，封口处写着一句话：

 

_一点儿都不麻烦。_

_Always,_

_\-- 507_

 

他飞速打开大门查看通向电梯的走廊，然后查看了楼梯，但走廊上空无一人。

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 2 end

 

 

TBC

 

* * *

 

 

注：

 

  1.      这里指的是音乐声让Bond脑海中的狂风暴雨停歇了



 

  1.      这里指的是Skyfall里M夫人是否是平静地去世了



 

  1.      这里指的是Silva曾说过的那个关于老鼠在小岛上自相残杀的故事，暗喻Silva就是那只老鼠，而且成功逃脱了



 

  1.      原文是“I fake it until I make it”，意思是假装自己很擅长，而make it也有取得某种成就的意思，所以Bond说成为军需官难道不是“make it”吗



 

  1.      原文是“Minions”，也就是总所周知的“小黄人们”，指Q的手下们，在后文中每次提到Q的手下都是用“minions”这个词，所以往后都会直接翻译成“手下”



 

  1.      这里指Skyfall里Bond说门锁了但Q要他“put your back into it”的梗



 

  1.      Q在Skyfall里与Bond第一次见面说过的话“Good luck out there on the field”的梗



 

Note: 大家应该发现文中Bond说的M都是指M夫人，而对新的M全部称作Mallory。个人认为在这篇文中他还未承认Mallory作为M，所以译者没有特地写出M是M夫人，希望大家不会搞混。


	3. Record II, Side A

 

Bond咬着牙总算是通过了体能测试。连他自己也无法解释他是如何以一分之差的优势逃过了自动从外勤退休，他觉得应该是发生了什么奇迹吧。他的各项成绩一定都很差，毕竟只是勉强出线，但这证明了他还活蹦乱跳地就足够了。然而他的心理测试就没这么乐观了。Mallory对Bond在审讯时所表现出的粗暴态度非常不满，以至于审讯结束还不到20分钟，Bond就听到传闻说Mallory打算让他再“休息”两周。不过似乎有人介入了，因为第二天一早Bond就接到需要在隔天早上出发去厄瓜多尔的新任务。

 

“别搞砸了（注1），”Mallory在遣散他之前警告道。

 

所以Bond履行了自己的惯例：在收集出行文件时四处调戏秘书处的工作人员们，去医疗部了解情况，最后到Q支部取他的装备。

 

Bond到达的时候已经快傍晚了，而Q不在办公室里。一个手下（注2）怯生生地告诉他Q还在某个会议中，应该很快就会回来。Bond把这当成是能在Q的小小办公室里等他的邀请。他坐在Q的椅子上，把脚放在桌上。15分钟后Q回来了，他看上去比Bond上次见他时还要疲惫烦躁。他的怀中堆满了文件。

 

“把你的脚从我桌上拿下来，”Q轻快地说着，把手中的文件丢到门边的地上，Bond很听话地把脚放回地上。

 

“看上去你这里堆了一半的热带雨林，”Bond评论道，对着那堆文件点了点头。

 

“是的，而且另一半就在路上，”Q回答。他的声音有些沙哑，Bond怀疑是不是因为他试图说服那群固执的管委会成员。“我想你是来取装备的。”

 

“是的。我是不是该谢谢你？”Bond举着他的任务文件问。

 

“我不知道你在说什么，”Q回答，他的扑克脸真实到Bond都差点要相信他了。

 

“谢谢，”Bond说，Q把他从椅子里赶出来站起身。

 

“保证你不会死就好。”

 

Q领着Bond走向他的工作台。一套装备已经在电脑边准备好了，但Q没有马上交给他，而是打开盒子，一丝不苟地检查装备的每一块零件，好像出厂前的三重检查还不够仔细似的。

 

“怎么，你在我身上下注了？”Bond看着他，问到。

 

“20镑。”

 

“就这么点？”

 

“我就只能出这么点。毕竟接下来我都得自己买午饭了。”

 

“等我回来补偿你，”Bond回答，看着Q检查他的沃特尔和枪膛和枪夹。Q那双精致，苍白的手抚摸手枪的金属外壳的模样看上去非常赏心悦目，不过Bond努力不去想太多。

 

“我希望这意味着你会把我的全部装备都完好地带回来，”Q说，把武器放回海绵垫里，放在已经通过检查的耳机和无线电旁边。

 

“当然了。我这次会小心避开科摩多龙的，”Bond向他保证。

 

Q关上盒子，有些被逗乐了，然后把盒子交给他。

 

“祝你好运，007。拜托你试着别搞出太大动作。这样我可以少写点报告。”

 

“我会努力的。”

 

* * *

 

 结果Bond还是搞出了大动作。

 

这是他回归的第一个任务，所以他觉得弄点爆炸来庆祝他的回归也挺好的。他受了轻微的烧伤，眉毛处有个小划口，不过两周后他算是完好无损地回家了。

 

不过MI6就没这么好运了。

 

他去报道时，发现这里只剩了非常少数的人在工作。原来某种可怕的病毒被传播开了，在Bond不在国内的15天里搞垮了几乎一半的员工。Bond到Mallory那里汇报时，这个男人红着鼻子，费了老大的劲儿才没在他们谈话时吸鼻子。幸运的是，这场谈话很快结束了，Bond在开始对这个男人感到同情前赶紧跑路。

 

Bond带着他的装备来到TSS，兴冲冲地想把装备丢下然后把Q拐出去吃晚饭。他不想承认，他离开的这段时间里挺想念他们的午餐谈话的。跟Q聊天很轻松，他们的对话从来都不无聊尴尬。Q的聪慧让Bond永远都兴致勃勃，他那有些蹩脚的幽默感总是能让他笑出来，哪怕Bond当下没有那个心情。这让Bond觉得他几乎有了一个朋友。

 

他那晚很需要朋友的陪伴，特别是在任务残留的肾上腺素还在他的血液里澎湃时。这让他太过紧张，无法入睡，不过也稍微安抚了任务结束后让他觉得苍老而不是有所成就的酸疼和伤痛。

 

他走到楼下后发现Q不在那里。显然他也被病毒搞垮了，那天并没有去上班。所以其中一个手下接收了Bond的装备，交给他一打文件把他打发了。Bond一点儿都不想写报告，所以他把文件丢在Q的椅子上就离开了MI6。他到公寓附近角落里的小酒吧点了炸鱼和薯片，配着几瓶啤酒当作过晚的晚餐。

 

周末晚上的酒吧里挤满了人。坐在酒吧另一边的一个女人给他抛了媚眼，但Bond无视了她，默默地解决掉食物喝完酒就离开了。回公寓的路上，Bond有点想不明白自己为什么那么做。他没那么累，而她也挺漂亮的，但他就是没心情。Bond想是不是因为自己老了。这个理由比他更想回家听邻居弹钢琴而不是随便跟别人睡好一点。他一遍又一遍地告诉自己那不是真的理由，然后开着车漫无目的地在伦敦晚高峰里瞎走。

 

Bond回到家的时候是差15分钟10点。

 

刚在门厅落脚，他就听到楼上人的声音。但那声音不是平常那种优美的钢琴声或小提琴声；那是严重的咳嗽声。沉闷的声音透过层层的隔层传来，Bond同情地看着天花板。他由衷地希望自己在MI6没有摸到任何表面，因为他一点儿都不想生病。

 

Bond在冲澡和读一本他从机场带来的小说的几小时之间听着他邻居的声音。他试着不去担心那个根本不知道Bond是谁却告诉他只要敲三次就会为他演奏音乐的507号。他没有要求任何回报，而就是因为这样，Bond无法入睡。什么样的人会这样做？而且还是MI6的人。他们这样的人应该早就失去了这种善心，不是么?

 

楼上的咳嗽声停了一两个小时，然后在午夜又开始了。到了早上，Bond几乎没睡，他还是能听到楼上的咳嗽声，说明他生病了的邻居也没睡着。

 

虽然累到了骨子里，Bond还是穿上衣服去外面晨跑，然后在回家的路上去了一趟药房。Bond买了一些咳嗽药水和药片，一盒扑热息痛，纸巾，一些饼干，还有几罐汤。他把这些放在507号的门口，留下一张纸条然后敲了敲门：

 

_早点康复。_

_\--407_

 

他在那个人走到门口前就离开了。

 

* * *

 

 

三天过去了，天气越来越冷。早上越来越常下雨夹雪，所以Bond只好到MI6晨跑，这让他离开公寓的时间更长了。他在这期间没有见到Q或者Moneypenny，但他有遇到Tanner。Tanner跟Mallory一样，已经在康复中了。

 

“简直就是一场噩梦，”他承认。Tanner和Bond在他的会议间隔中的共进了午餐。“大部分的部门管理都倒下了，所以我们认为病毒应该是在某场高层会议中被传播的。你知道吗？我们几乎要把Moneypenny药倒才能让她回家？可怜的姑娘把自己累到得肺炎了才让我们说服她回家休息。Q也没好到哪里去，我跟你说，不过好歹我们还是让他下线回到他应该呆的床上去了。”Bill停下，叹了口气靠回椅背。“最糟糕的是，Mallory固执地带病去参加上周跟首相的会议，现在好了，她把病毒带到了她的办公室里。我觉得我很快就会接到议会的电话了。”

 

“听上去伦敦很快就要沦陷了，”Bond说。

 

“如果不是因为这鬼天气，我会觉得这是恐怖分子的阴谋，”Tanner说，Bond笑了。他很快让Bill回去解决高层们不在时出现的各种难题。下午他独自一人完成了训练，然后在泳池游了会儿泳才回家。

 

那天晚上Bond没怎么听到楼上的人走动，近来几天都是这样。他费了好大劲才阻止自己去查看那个人是否安好。不过这会侵犯隐私—而且任何一个MI6员工看到一个00特工爬自家窗户都会被吓出心脏病的—Bond放弃了，只好每天都在那个人门口放包裹，希望他能早点康复。

 

这周快结束时，MI6终于开始恢复了正常，人们回到了工作岗位上。大家看上去都还很疲惫，声音都很糟，不过最起码可以完成工作了。Bond去看望Eve，她完全无法说话，只能通过在纸上写字来交流。她看上去很累，但她对Bond特地给她带的茶表示感谢。她的桌上堆满了文件，估计电脑里还有两倍的邮件等着她回复，所以Bond很快离开去找Q。

 

他在办公室里的电脑和成堆的文件后找到了Q。

 

“你就 _非得_ 把厄瓜多尔给炸了是吗？”Q问，看都不看Bond一眼。他也几乎发不出声，所以那个质问听上去没有他想表达得那么愤怒。

 

“它需要整整容，”Bond说。

 

“ _你_ 才需要整容，”Q在电脑屏幕那一头嘀咕。

 

“如果这是你最好的反击，你还真是病了，”Bond说。

 

“滚。你忙着毁掉基多（厄瓜多尔首都）的时候我快把一个肺都咳出来了。”

 

“没事的，这就是为什么人有两个肺。”

 

Q朝他丢了一支笔。

 

“你有完没完？”Q问。

 

“好吧，我是打算嘲笑你之后给你买午餐。”

 

“我真走运。”

 

“我给你带汤，”Bond说，但是Q摇了摇头。

 

“我目前一点儿都不想提起食物，”他回答，这个建议让他的脸色变得不太好。

 

“你得吃点东西，”Bond说着，Q的电话响起。

 

“是的，老妈，我没事的，”Q回答，一只手抽出藏在一份报告下面的一排饼干，另一只手朝Bond挥了挥。Bond把这当成是让他离开的指示，所以他让Q回到安静的工作中去。

 

那天晚上他回到家时，他惊喜地发现门把上挂着一个纸袋子。里面是一瓶格兰菲迪（注3）和另一盘CD，上面的纸条写着：

 

_我想你救了我一命。_

_把这当成我的谢礼。_

_希望两个你都喜欢。_

_Always,_

_\--507_

 

Bond把两样东西拿进屋，比起那瓶酒他花了更长时间看那盘CD。这张盘的内封有一张写着邻居笔迹的纸。上面写着：407 – 录于20/10/2013-21/10/2013。

 

Bond立刻回到卧室，把这张CD放进已经插着之前那张CD的Bose播放器中，他最近在睡前都会播放之前那张CD。[这首曲子和其他的一样，开头轻柔得让Bond几乎没能听到，直到旋律逐渐加大了音量，情感也随之汹涌而出](https://youtu.be/H5y1ROJOnuE)。这首曲子并非很忧伤，但也算不上轻快，有仿佛在无形中挣扎着去追求某种触不可及之物的感觉。那旋律盘旋在Bond的肋骨下，用每一个音符，每一丝气息填满了每一处空间，直到Bond全身都被填满。然后，音乐渐渐减弱直到突然停止，划过一瞬心跳，让Bond在自己都没发觉到达了的悬崖边缘上摇摇欲坠。

 

他坐在一片沉寂中，最后一个音符仍然在他的耳中回荡着，直到它渐渐地消失在木地板的缝隙间。

 

* * *

 

 

一周后，Bond收到消息说MI6会搬到一个新地点，尽管时间和地点仍是机密。Bond尽了最大努力去联系Moneypenny—她肯定有相关信息—但完全联系不上她，连Tanner也是。估计他们是躲起来了，为了不去面对大批对早上那封措辞含糊的邮件通知有所疑问的人。

 

管理处没人可以烦，于是Bond带着他的疑问到了TSS，看到非常烦躁的Q被看上去是全体R&D部门的人堵在了办公室里。他们所有人都在同时质问搬家的详情，要求知道时间和地点好开始做准备搬迁。

 

“当我收到详情后我会立刻通知你们的，”Q说，提高了他本来就还未恢复的声音。Bond看得出来他想把人都赶出办公室，并不是因为他们很烦人；他记得Q说过他有些幽闭恐惧，所以他从来都不会在他们的午餐时间关上门。这么多人应该是让他的幽闭恐惧发作了，Bond觉得自己的胸口拧成一团，于是他介入了。

 

“你们听到了。都散了吧，”Bond说。

 

他还从未看到那么多张脸同时变白过。一瞬间，那群人都走了，让Q看上去如释重负又充满感激。

 

“我得给你设置一个快捷拨号，”Q告诉他，然后转过头朝着自己的手臂咳嗽。Bond礼貌地靠在门口好给他点空间，等到他结束。咳嗽结束后，Q的双颊染上了红晕，他的睫毛湿润。Bond快速驱赶了他脑子里形成的某种叛逆的想法。认为他的军需官非常美丽是很危险的。 _只是朋友_ ，Bond提醒自己，因为他不想再重蹈覆辙，特别是Q。

 

“啊！这讨厌的感冒，”Q咕哝着，摘下眼镜用手背揉了揉眼睛。

 

“还好吗？”Bond问，Q把眼镜戴了回去。

 

“好的不得了，”他回答。

 

“你看上去很苍白，”Bond继续。

 

“如果一个人没时间去晒太阳的话就会这样。”

 

“今天太阳出来了。我们去吃午餐吧。”

 

于是他们来到MI6附近的一家餐厅，坐在一张过小的桌子边，他们的双膝紧贴着彼此。这里非常吵闹，挤满了午餐人流，但食物不错，Bond看着Q吃着健康的食物而不是随便塞几口饼干让他有种莫名的满足感。

 

“我吃东西，”Q回答Bond的提问。

 

“你看上去是饿了好几天，”Bond回答，看着Q面前的空盘子。“我没见过有谁吃得这么快。”

 

Q的脸因为尴尬而变成了某种可爱的颜色。

 

“我想起来的时候会吃，”Q修正到。

 

“或者有人给你带食物的时候，”Bond说。Q含糊地应答了一声，从Bond的盘子里顺走一块薯片。Bond默许了，甚至把盘子推到Q面前让他多吃点。他好奇他们俩这样坐在拥挤的小角落，分享着午餐会在别人眼中是什么样子的。是两个同事出来午休？还是更亲密？在那一瞬间Bond甚至想过他们到底算什么，就算Bond觉得做朋友已经足够，他发现自己经常有些不太恰当的想法，因为那不够。他想是不是因为太寂寞了，他想是不是因为这世上太少有人不想杀他了—或者还没杀过他，比如Moneypenny—而Q就是其中一个。

 

“你在想事情，”Q说。

 

“这犯法吗？”Bond说。

 

“应该算。”Q回答，没有恶意，只是个玩笑。Bond冲他咧嘴笑了，Q也回了一个笑容，不过他们没有继续谈话，直到他们走在回MI6的路上。他们站在十字路口，双手插在口袋里，等待着变灯时Q开口。

 

“你有什么需要的吗？”他问，Bond看着他。太阳在他们吃午餐的时候消失了，伦敦现在下着小雨；雨水让Q的黑色头发变得更加卷曲。“就是，帮助你思考什么的？”

 

Bond转过头，盯着正前方。

 

“没有，”Bond说。

 

“啊，好吧，需要的话我就在这里，”Q说，口才尽失，只剩下一个有些尴尬的建议。Q肯定察觉到了，因为他就算有些磕绊还是继续道：“如果是个人问题的话，我不太擅长给意见什么的，但我会倾听，如果需要的话。”

 

“谢谢，Q，”Bond说着，路灯变了信号。他一瞬间瞥到Q，后者的笑容看上去有些悲伤地回答：

 

“不客气。”

 

* * *

 

 

11月初，Bond接到一个可能会持续到新年的长期任务。因为只有24小时的准备时间，Bond赶紧整理了自己的公寓，把牛奶盒和外卖盒子都丢掉，免得这些东西在他不在家的时候进化成自己的一个生态系统。然后他通过MI6的内部专线联系专人来负责看管公寓、取信、付电视账单等琐事。

 

安排好一切后，Bond利用剩下的时间好好睡了一觉，然后在凌晨5点出门赶从希思罗出发的第一班飞机。但在他出发前，Bond到楼上在507号的门上留下一张纸条，上面写着：

 

_我会离开一段时间_

_不在的日子里我会很想念你的音乐的_

_照顾好自己_

_\-- 407_

 

在Bond能反悔之前，他离开了。

 

在美国期间，Bond和MI6保持了最少的联系。他被派去帮助Felix（注4）潜入一个被怀疑与Quantum组织有联系的帮派。到头来，这个任务是无用功，这个帮派跟Quantum一点儿关系都没有。不过他和Leiter倒是挺享受在没那么危机的环境下叙叙旧。12月中旬的时候，Bond却感觉到一种对伦敦的渴望，这种感觉是华盛顿或纽约都无法弥补的。于是Felix好心地揽下所有文件工作让他提早一周回家去。

 

不幸的是，Bond在拉瓜地（纽约三个机场之一）因为恶劣天气滞留了很久。他总算回到伦敦时已经离平安夜没几天了。他坐上一辆出租车，在一大清早的时候回到了家。Bond轻手轻脚地穿过走廊好不吵醒他的邻居们，在公寓里也尽量不发出太大声响。漫不经心地冲过澡后，Bond倒在床上睡了足足13小时。

 

他醒来时已经是下午了。房子里感觉非常安静，与他这一个半月来所住的噪杂酒店房间很不一样。Bond呻吟着起身煮咖啡，然后在他准备去客厅的沙发途中看到了那东西。

 

他的门厅地上有一个CD盒子。

 

Bond立刻跑去把盒子拿起来。里面有一张便条写着：

 

_欢迎回家_

_Always_

_\--507_

 

和之前的一样，CD盘带着一张纸条。纸条上用507号那招牌式的左撇子笔迹写着： _407 – 录于2013年12月17日_ 。Bond把CD盘和咖啡一起带进卧室，然后把CD盘放进播放机里。与其他曲子相似，[曲子开头轻柔得让Bond差点没听到钢琴独奏的音符](https://youtu.be/SDezzDQVy6M)。旋律似雨滴般重复柔美，逐渐被多把小提琴的演奏所掩盖。这样的音乐组合是Bond从未听过的，揉合了一丝发人深省的感觉，并轻触着Bond太过熟悉的寂寞感。

 

他躺在床上，闭上双眼。他认为自己会想起一些悲伤的事情，会记起那些让他在半夜会惊醒的可怕的事情。但他的脑海中什么都没有，除了音乐和他自己心脏跳动的声音。

 

一曲终了，Bond发誓他仍然能听见旋律在一片寂静中回荡着。

 

* * *

 

 

那天下午，Bond来到MI6。

 

虽然新地址是在Bond离开去美国时公布的，他几周前从Leiter在CIA的人脉那里得知：MI6回到了他们的老堡垒里，那座泰晤士上的巴比伦。当Bond踏上Vauxhall（注5）的建筑前往上看时，Silva入侵的痕迹已经无影无踪，好像一开始就没发生过这事儿似的。这栋建筑傲视着那些敌人们，代表着英格兰永远都不会在悲剧前退缩，代表着她会一直重生，会一直熠熠生辉。她那坚挺在冬日中的铜墙铁壁给Bond带来一丝他以为早就丢失了的希望。

 

这才是他所见识过的古老大战舰。（注6）

 

他穿过以为再也无法走过的一扇扇门，然后坐电梯到了顶楼。当他踏出电梯，Bond停下来看了一眼面前熟悉的走廊。这里的地毯被换了，墙上的油漆味还很新，穿过门廊的光线还是一如往昔，因为这里分明就是他已经走过太多次的走廊。不过，Bond没有动，因为他知道就算他走到这条走廊的尽头然后走进里面的办公室，M不会在她的桌子后面，那只丑陋的陶瓷斗犬在她右手边的名片盒子上看门。那张桌子和椅子可能和以前一样，窗户那里也一如既往地可以看到伦敦全景，但现在坐在那里的人变成了Mallory而不是她，因为她已经死了，也已经入土。Bond除了他家壁炉台上的陶瓷斗犬和她仍留在这曾经属于她的走廊的气息可以铭记她之外，一无所有。

 

他为已死之人已经做不了什么了，所以Bond把手插进口袋里，试图把脑海里那些不好的东西推到脑后，然后带着虚假的自信走完面前的通道。

 

走进办公室，Bond看到Moneypenny坐在放着新电脑的桌子后面，背后是城市全景。她抬头对他笑了，因为她知道他会来。

 

“欢迎回来，”她说，伸出手。“我是指真的 _回来_ 。”（注7）

 

“我也没想到会再次见到这个地方，”Bond回答，在她对面坐下。

 

“还是老MI6，只不过多了新地毯和新油漆。哦，还有前面那个可怕的大洞已经被补好了，”Eve半开玩笑地说。“除了这些，没啥变化。”

 

Bond撇了撇边上那扇通往M办公室的门。

 

“够多变化了，”Bond说。

 

Eve看上去有点不自在，不过她马上换了个话题。

 

“美国怎么样？”

 

“繁琐，”Bond回答。

 

“然而你现在却站在这里，提前了两周回来，CIA那边居然没有任何财产损害的报告，”Eve说。“这得破纪录了。”

 

“提前的圣诞礼物，”Bond回答。

 

“如果我没记错的话，我会说这是你的最佳表现。好像你想让某位军需官高兴一样？”

 

Bond成功地没让自己的脸上展现任何情绪。Moneypenny不是知道些什么她不该知道的事情，就是在做出大胆的猜想，而她差不多猜中了。

 

“我觉得是你多心了，”Bond回复。

 

Eve的嘴角上扬了一点。

 

“那你需要什么？”她问。“还是说你只是来祝我圣诞节快乐？”

 

“我需要你帮我查点东西，”Bond说，从口袋里拿出一张便签交给Moneypenny。“住在这个地址的人。”

 

“为什么不用谷歌？”Eve回答，挑着眉接过便签。

 

“我还没那么蠢，”Bond说。

 

Even大笑着看了一眼地址。

 

“跟邻居闹不愉快了？”她问。

 

“什么？”

 

“这是你家那栋楼，对吧？MI6在切西尔区的新公寓？”

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

“我之前就听说过你的新地址。会计部对你的酒店账单非常不满。”

 

Bond咧开嘴笑了，Moneypenny 怒瞪了他一眼。

 

“这一点儿都不值得骄傲，”她训斥道。

 

“必须值得，”Bond说，Eve无奈地叹了口气。

 

“所以是什么问题？大叫的狗？吵闹的梦游症？严重的女性瘾者？”她问，说到最后一个时上扬了嘴角。

 

“不，我只是想知道那个人是谁，”Bond回答。

 

“Well, 他们都是MI6的人，你知道的。所以他们的文档都是锁着的，”她回答。

 

“你不能绕过去吗？”

 

“那你问错人了。”

 

Bond皱了皱眉，他觉得如果要问对人的话，那就应该是Moneypenny，毕竟她是M的左右手，她有那权利。

 

“你真的什么都看不到吗？”Bond追问。

 

“也不是全部看不到，只能看到危机时会需要的部分。剩下的全部都是加密的，为了保险，”Eve回答。“Silva事件之后，TSS觉得谨慎点不为过。”

 

“所以我得去找Q了？”Bond问，她脸上别有意味的笑容再次浮现。

 

“他不在这里，”Eve回答。

 

“那他在哪儿？”Bond问。

 

“搬家呢。我们还在从之前的地方搬设备过来。简直就是场噩梦，”Eve说。“不过就算他在这里，他也不会让你看的。这违反了条例。我们得保证员工的安全，意味着守护他们的隐私。”

 

“所以就连你也不知道他们住哪儿？如果有紧急事件呢？”Bond问。

 

“我们有备份计划，这不是你该管的事儿。赶紧走吧，”Moneypenny说着，手挥了挥表示赶人。

 

“Eve—”

 

“如果你真的那么想知道的话，直接找那个人谈谈不就完了。也许她很可爱呢？”她笑着说。

 

Bond怀疑地看了她一眼，想着也许她是故意要让他难受。

 

“圣诞节快乐，Moneypenny小姐，”他说着，转过了身。

 

Eve的笑声从走廊一直跟着他到了电梯前。

 

* * *

  

Bond在第二天遇到了Q。

 

这也不算是巧遇，因为Bond决定回到老总部去看看这么多周过去了Q怎么样。他对自己说朋友之间都是这样的，一点儿都不越界，哪怕他的原计划是保持一个不会被发现的距离悄悄看他几眼。Bond没预料到会真的在走廊上跟Q撞到一起。Q被撞到的时候发出了被惊吓到的声音，踉跄着后退几步然后手中抱着的东西全部掉在地上。

 

“艹特么的—”Q说着，看着一地的凌乱，然后抬头用Bond莫名想念的恼怒神情看着他。Q快要暴走的表情不知为何提醒了Bond他的床上有多久没有一个美丽又聪明的人了。他快速地把这个想法抛之脑后。

 

“没想到你也会爆粗口啊，军需官，”Bond说。

 

“我会让你知道什么是爆粗口…”Q咕哝着，扶正了自己的眼镜。“你真应该系个铃铛。”

 

“你不该这么容易被吓到，”Bond开玩笑地说，然后蹲下身帮忙整理。

 

“你不在的时候我挺好的。毕竟没有喜欢偷袭我的特工，”Q回答，也蹲下身和Bond一起捡散了一地的电脑零件。

 

“看来我的缺席给了你虚假的安全感，”Bond说。

 

“啊，看，我不这么认为。我觉得那才是 _正常状态_ ，”Q回答。

 

“真无聊，”Bond说。

 

“我没空无聊，”Q回答，不过他的嘴角带笑。

 

“你想我了，”Bond说。

 

“是的，”Q回答，不过在Bond能理解他的意思前，他补充道：“如果有个有力劳工能帮忙搬家就太好了。”

 

“真冷淡，”Bond说，看着Q把零件们摆回他之前抱着的托盘里。“我本来还想给你买晚餐呢。”

 

Q从手头的东西抬起眼看他的表情让Bond意识到自己的提议听起来有点奇怪，所以他补充道：

 

“你太瘦了。”

 

这也不算撒谎。Q真的看起来比上次Bond见他的时候更瘦了。他的衣服皱巴巴的，让他看上去衰老疲惫。虽然Bond没有恶意，Q看上去被冒犯了。

 

“我才不瘦，”Q说，鼻子不耐烦地皱了皱，Bond却觉得这可爱极了。他在脑子里骂了自己一顿后继续：

 

“你是的，所以我要请你吃晚餐，”Bond回答。

 

“Well，就算你是出于好意，我得在新年后才能答复你，”Q说着，恢复了他之前抱着托盘的姿势。“所有事情会在那之后完成。”

 

Bond站起身面对面看着他。

 

“所以你准备两周不吃东西？”Bond问。

 

“别那么夸张，Bond，”Q回答，往他之前走的方向前进。“我又不是没有你就不懂得如何喂饱自己了。”

“不是不懂，只是老忘记，”Bond说，Q转回身看着他。

 

“很开心你回来了，Bond。圣诞节快乐。”

 

然后他就这么走了。

 

* * *

 

 

Bond告诉自己是时候停止没事就老把自己灌得酩酊大醉的恶习了，不过他已经快两个月滴酒未沾了，Bond需要来点什么。

 

那天晚上，他回到常光顾的老地方，喝到自己神志不清为止。四周都布置着节日彩灯和锡箔带，树上挂满了各式装饰品和色彩斑斓的花环。大家都看上去像节日音乐和圣诞节毛衣一样开心。Bond试图把这些都置之脑后，然而连酒精都无法减弱他的痛苦，也无法填满在这样的夜晚里无尽的空虚。

 

结果他还是早早回家了，没有心情去找个伴儿，哪怕这是他最想要的。他觉得去寻找陪伴的过程太费心了—需要装成另外一个人太费心了—所以Bond在雨夹雪中缩了缩头，然后坐上一辆安静普通的出租车回到他的公寓。

 

回到家，Bond立刻回到了卧室里，连衣服和鞋子都懒得脱。他躺在床上，听着他最新收到的那张CD，循环播放让曲子的开头和结尾融合在一起变得没有止境，这样似乎可以完美地赶走他心中那毒瘤般的思绪。他把这一切怪罪到这个时节。节日总是最糟糕的，因为这会更加凸显平时他已经长期遭受着的痛苦和孤独。特别是现在，回到MI6后，M的消失撕裂开他那粗糙不平的伤口上的痂，让他隐隐作痛。

 

他在想，这个伤口是否会愈合，还是说这会是个永恒的伤痕，如同Vesper曾留下的那个。

 

Bond在床上躺了许久，思绪沉陷在他脑海里的痛苦中，沉陷在音乐中，沉陷在渐渐转变回清醒的酒精作用中。清晰的现实并不受欢迎，这让Bond回到他身体正在经历的东西上：疲惫，饥饿。他坐起身，关掉音乐，双手揉搓脸颊。床边的闹钟显示现在已经快午夜了，但Bond知道有个地方现在还能送外卖，所以他站起身，走到厨房去找电话号码。

 

无视了料理台上的一堆信件，Bond在抽屉里翻找出菜单，然后打了电话。食物在507号回到家的时候送来了；Bond听到那个人踏入了他上方的门厅，然后关上门的声音。Bond在给自己准备好健康分量的米饭、鸡肉、和蔬菜时费了好大劲儿才没去听他邻居在楼上走动的声音。不过，他从搬进来后就对这个人的动静一直很敏感，哪怕是离开了一个月也是如此。他如了解爱人那般了解那个人的脚步和习惯，尽管他仍不认识他。

 

当他独自一人坐在桌边，Bond好奇507号是不是也在一个人吃饭。在他搬进来的这几个月里，Bond从未听到任何客人的来访，所以那个人，和Bond一样，过着安静，隐密的生活。只是一闪而过的念头，但Bond在想那个人是不是也因为MI6过长的工作时间而感到孤独，是否能从为一个欣赏他的听众演奏音乐而感受到某种愉悦的陪伴感。然后，Bond好奇在音符和CD盘，还有半夜敲击天花板之外，与那个人相见会是什么感觉。他觉得自己已经与这个人建立了某种联系，有什么从共享音乐的美丽，音符间隐藏着读小故事，还有那用独特的左手笔迹写着的always中萌芽出土。

 

但这不够。

 

这与触碰某个人，感受另一具身体的温度，一个眼神，一个亲吻都不一样。这只是从楼层的间隔中感受到的，那么地遥远，让Bond渴望接触，渴望比这各自的孤独更进一步。

 

然而就好像那个人读懂了他的心思，[Bond听到琴弓划过琴弦的声音](https://youtu.be/QmvwWxzg3lc)，一连串的音符轻抚过空气，填满了他们之间的空白。一开始听起来很陌生，但从第二小节开始，Bond发现他知道这首曲子，在平静轻快的苏格兰的孩童时光中，几乎被他忘却的幸福家庭和被唱响的圣诞颂歌。

 

他靠向椅背，倾听着Silent Night的温柔旋律。轻柔的循环踏板重复着某几段音节的同时，新的音符带出新的旋律（注8）。演奏是那么优美，那么轻松。虽然Bond的心情没有开心起来，但他的思绪被安抚了，没有再去想Vesper、或是M、或是痛苦的孤寂感。这也许只是很小的，暂时的慰籍，但这就足够了。

 

Chapter 3 END

 

* * *

注：

1\. “Don't cock it up" 是与Bond第一次见面时Mallory对他做出的警告。

 

2\. 如上章提出的，这里的手下原文是”Minion"，日后Bond对Q的手下统一称为“Minions"所以不会再多做备注。

 

3\. Glenfiddich, 格兰菲迪是一款著名的苏格兰威士忌。Bond除了马丁尼之外最喜欢喝的应该就是威士忌<_<

 

4\. Felix Leiter: 007系列原著中邦德在CIA的朋友，这个角色多次在电影中出现，包括Casino Royale和Quantum of Solace。

 

5\. Vauxhall: 伦敦市的一个区，大概在泰晤士河南下方的位置，既是MI6被炸毁的总部大楼所在区。用Google Map搜的话真的可以搜到MI6这个地标，在伦敦的伙伴可以去围观一下=_=

 

6. 原文为：”Now that was a grand old warship if he'd ever seen one." 意指邦德一直提起的那幅画， 隐喻MI6才是那艘光荣地被拖走的战船。（我就想吐槽邦先生真是句句不离Q提过的这个梗）

 

7\. 原文为：”Welcome back, and I do mean back." 是一个双关，不仅是邦德从任务中回归，也指他们一起回到了老建筑里。

 

8\. 原文里提及了“pedal"，一般指钢琴的踏板，而这首曲子是小提琴曲，所以作者的意思是演奏者使用了连接到小提琴上的电子踏板来人工连接上曲子的开头的结尾，形成一个无限循环。听了曲子的话应该就能理解我的意思了。


End file.
